Sick day A superfamily fanfic
by jakehasissues
Summary: It was cold weekend in New York City, winter was defiantly here. But that still didn't stop our friendly neighborhood Spiderman from going out on patrol, and after a weekend of late nights and the cold wind beating down on him as he swung from roof to roof he had somehow come down with the flu (shocker).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold morning in New York City, Stark towers loomed over the city. A 16 year old Peter Stark-Rogers trudged out of bed, out of his room, and down the hall way. There was no drought in his mind he was sick. But it was Monday and he need to go to school, he had a math test today and he really didn't want to miss it so he was hoping that if he just tried to make it throw the day he would feel better.

As he entered the kitchen he let out a loud wet cough, his fathers looked up from looked up from there breakfast and shot worried glances at their adopted son.

"Are you alright honey?" Steve said, concern in his voice.

"Yeah you're not looking so good." Tony said.

"I'm find dads just need to get up and moving is all, I'll be alright." The brunette said his voice horas. Steve then got up from his food and pressed his hand to his sons head.

"Oh sweetie you're burning up!" The tall man said. "Maybe you should just stay home today."

"No I can't, I have to." He was cut short has he went into a coughing fit.

"That's it you're going back to bed mister." The blond hero said.

"But, but."

"No but's, you dads right you head back to bed right now there's no way you can go to school like this." Tony chimed in. "Steve make sure he gets in bed, I'll call the school and tell them he'll be out today."

"Thanks sweet heart." Steve said happily "You heard him, bed, now!" At this point Peter know that all fighting was futile, so he turned right around and headed back to his bed and Steve was right on his heels as his ravened haired father pulled out his cellphone and started to dial the schools number.

By the time Tony had gotten to his sons room, Steve was sitting on the edge of bed and Peter was wrapped tight in blankets and had a thermometer in his mouth. The blond hero pulled it out and looked at the tiny screen.

"101.6, yup you're not going anywhere young man." The caption said putting the thermometer down. At this point Tony had walked over to the other side of the bed and set down.

"Anything we can do to help buddy?" Tony said running his fingers throw his sons brown hair.

"Na, I just need to sleep this off." He said with a cough.

"At least take some medicine that will help." Steve said getting up for his seat on the bed and walked out of the room to retrieve it. Now it was just peter and Tony alone in the bed room, he counted to rub his son's head which was making peter start to submit to his urge to sleep.

"You've really been pushing yourself to hard Pete." His father said.

"I know." He said in a sleepy voice

"You need take it easy, you're going to burn yourself out kid."

"I know."

"Well just promise me you'll tone it down a bit ok." His father said snagging closer to his only son.

"Ok." Peter said resting his head on his dads shoulder. And a few seconds later Steve strolled into the room with a blister pack of pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Here you go sweetie, this should help with that nasty cough." The super solder said handing his son the glass of water and the pills.

"Thanks pops." Peter said weakly as he took 2 pills and a large swig of water.

"You should get some rest now Pete." Tony said in a sweet voice.

"If you need anything just call me or dad, ok?" Steve said as kissed his sons forehead and started to head towards the door, Tony kiss the top of his head and followed his tall husband.

"Love you dad, love you pops." Peter said rolling over on his side and pulling the blankets to his chin.

"Love you to baby." The two older men said in unison as Tony flicked off the lights and joined his husband in the door frame. They both took a minute to watch their child drift off to sleep, then Steve slowly and quietly closed the door.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter awake in his dark bed room, he gowned and rolled onto his side still feeling like death. All he wanted to do was go back to bed but his stomach wouldn't let him do that. He rolled over once more and swung his legs over the bed feeling the soft carpet agents his toes. He then stood up and raped one of his blankets from his bed over his shudders so it looked as if he had a cape and pulled it tight around him, he was freezing. He then opened his door and stumbled down the hall to the kitchen to find something to eat that wouldn't upset his stomach. As he entered he was surprised to find his father Steve was sitting at the bar reading the paper. As Peter entered the hero looked up form this paper and smiled at the boy.

"Look who's up, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I guess, now I'm just hungry." Peter said moving as he shuffled over to the fridge to see if there was anything he could heat up in the microwave and be done with this so he could just go back to bed.

"Sweetheart let me take care of this, you're in no condition to do anything right now let alone cook." He said getting up from his seat and stated walking over to his son.

"Pops I can do it myself." He said right before he almost coughed up a lung. When he was finally done he pops stood in front of him with this arms crossed and a skeptical look on his face. "Fine." He said unhappily

"Good, now go sit in the living room see if there's something on TV for you to watch I'll have lunch out in a bit." He said giving Peter a little shove in the deration of the living room. Peter trudged in and headed start for the large leather couch in the center of the room. He then plopped down and looked out the floor to ceiling window in fount of him. He had to admit it was pretty outside today. The New York Sky line was breathtaking from this view point and it had started to snow a bit adding an extra bit of beauty to the scene in front of him. He then reached over to grab the remote and hit the first button on it and a large TV came out of the floor infought of him, and began to flick throw channels to see if there was anything descent on. "Why aren't you at work?" He called from his spot on the couch.

"I called Fury and told him you weren't feeling well and that I was staying home today." Steve yelled from the other room.

"You didn't have to do that pops." Peter said not wanting to be babied, sure he was sick but he could still take care of himself.

"I know, but I felt like it." Steve said happily. Another 10 minutes passed and Steve entered the room with a serving tray in hand he then placed it on peters lap so he could partake in his lunch. On the tray was a large glass of water, a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a slice of marble rye bread lay out in an elegant format. His dad clearly took time to make it, it looked good and it smelled amazing. He then went back to the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with his own bowl of soup and took the seat next to his son. They both eat in silence just enjoying each other's company, peters coughs were the only thing that broke the silence. Peter had finally settled on the news if for no other reason then there was nothing better on. Somehow peter had found his appetite and had every last drop of soup and crumb of bread.

"So I'll take it you liked it." Steve said smirking

"Yeah, thanks pops" Peter said stating to nod off. "By the way where's dad?"

"Oh he's down in the lab with Mr. Banner." He said eyes now glued to the TV.

"Crap I was supposed to help them out after school today." Peter groaned. "Maybe I could go down for a litt."

"Absolutely not!" his father said interrupting him. "You're heading right back to bed young man no buts, your way too sick to be working."

"But pops." He said in a whiney voice.

"What did I just say about Buts? Now I want to see your butt heading to bed young man." The soldier ordered. A now disgruntled yet very tired peter Stark-Rogers did as he was told and headed to his bedroom. He know his father was right but still he wanted to do whatever he could to help flu or no flu. As we walked back to his room he debated using is spidey powers to sneak down to the lab. As he entered his room he contained to whey the pros and cons and set on the edge of his bed, it felt nice and soft so he decided to lay but just for a little bit. Maybe he could rest his eyes and the second his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter was awoken by his spidey senses, he rolled on his side to face the door to see his breaded dad tip toe towards the bed.

"Ah sorry Petey, was just checking to make sure you were alright." He said feeling bad for waking his son.

"It's alright dad. Hey, what time is it?" the young man questioned.

"Umm?" the man said looking down at his watch. "Almost 7:30."

"You're Kidding me, I slept all day!" the teen exclaimed.

"Well yeah you're sick Pete, that kind of what you do." Tony said looking down at his son. "Hey you hungry, Caps got dinner ready if you want something."

"Umm, I guess I could have a little bit to eat." Peter said pulling back the blankets and getting up from bed.

"That's my boy." His father said putting his arm around his shoulder and started walking down the hall towards the small of home cooked food.

Dinner went as good as it could have gone. Tony told Peter about all the work he had gotten done today and he was going to love all the new modifications they made to their current project, and how Bruce had said to get well soon. The rest of the time was filled with small talk and Peter only picked at his food, still not very hungry but he still made and effort to eat as much as he could. After he had gotten his fill, Steve suggested that he go take a shower and have some more medicine.

"Good idea pops." Peter said excusing himself from the table and heading towards the bath room. After a long hot shower Peter was able to find the pills pops had given him that morning. After taking the recommended dosage he headed right back to his room to hopefully sleep off the last bit of this cold. He was very much over being sick. Just before he reached his room he was stopped by his dads.

"You heading to bed petey." Tony said

"Yeah, I've been sleeping all day but I still feel so drained." He said yawning

"See, it's a good thing you stayed home today." Steve said feeling very proud of himself for being such a good father.

"Fine you were right." He said unhappily

"Well you just go and get some rest ok?" This blond father said.

"Alright. Love you dad, love you pops." Peter said as they both kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep well." Both his dads said as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. Peter wasn't even going to fight it this time he went right to his bed and passed out hoping he would feel better in the morning.

The first thing Peter did when we woke up was cough up all the phlegm in his throat, he still felt like he had the plague. And if this was anything like yesterday there was no way his dads where going to let him go to school. So he stared down the hall way to get the final option form his dad, but as he neared the kitchen he heard want sounded like someone having a coughing fit, this can't be good he thought. As he entered the kitchen the first thing he saw was his poor sick super solider dad.

"Pops what happened to you?" peter questioned, but he was coughing so much he wasn't able to give a response.

"Well it turns out that you father got whatever the hell you had." His raven haired dad said.

"I did even think he could get sick." Peter said siting down next to his sick father.

"Well you found a way kid." Tony said laughing at this husband who had finally stopped coughing.

"It's not your fault peter." The sick man said putting his arm around him. "I'll take some medicine and be right as rain."

"Oh hell no, you're going to sit that star spangled ass down!" The billionaire said pulling out his cell phone.

"Language Tony." He said covering his son's ears with earned him a hate filled glare from the boy. "What are you doing?"

"Texting Fury, you're not going any were today, and don't think you off the hook yet Pete you look like something that came out of the walking dead, there's no way you're going to school." The shorter man said now dialing the schools number. Both man just sat there angrily with the occasional cough. After all the calls and texts were sent out, tony helped his boys into the living room sat them down on the coach and turn on the TV. He then grabbed a few blankets to help keep them warm. It was easy to tell the cold was raking throw their bodies. And the rest of day went along like that, Steve and Peter coughing throughout the day Tony trying to keep them happy, he even tried to make lunch but somehow managed to burn most of it and the other half was just inedible by any standers. So JARVIS had to come in to save the day. He didn't even bother with dinner and had JARVIS make that to.

"Thanks for taken care of us today dad." Peter said eating the meal that JARVIS had prepared.

"Yes, thank you honey." Steve said puckering his lips as if asking for a kiss, but the best he was getting was a pat on the head form his husband who was sure as hell not getting whatever it was the rest of his family had contracted. After dinner Tony took Steve to their bed room and made sure that he was all set for the night. This was not a side Tony showed very often but when he did he was always so sweet, or at least he tried to be. After making sure cap was all set he went down the hall to his son's room. Peter was already in bed when he got there and looked as if he was going to pass out any second, he went over kissed the top of his head and said goodnight.

"Dad." The teen said just as he was about to exit the room.

"Yes baby." He said

"Thanks." He said rolling on to his and drifted off to sleep. Tony smiled and closed the door to the dark room and made his way back to his own. Hoping that someone would feel better in the morning this day had been exhausting for him and he wasn't even sick. As he entered his bed room ready for a long night of sleep he hear what sounded like a baby elephant snoring, knowing this was his man he went into this bed side table took a pair of ear plugs out and jammed them in his ears finally ready for a nice long rest.

End chapter 3


End file.
